gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Extradition
Extradition is a mission in Grand Theft Auto Online given to the player by Martin Madrazo. It is available for 1 to 6 players. Overview The team needs to go to Fort Zancudo and eliminate an informant. When the team arrives there, a plane will take off with the informant in it. The plane needs to be shot down. If the plane escapes, the mission will fail. Once the Titan is destroyed, the team will be informed by a message from Madrazo that the informant has already talked to the District Attorney and that the DA needs to be taken out before he reaches the Davis Sheriff's Station. He will be aggressively driving a black car from Route 68 to the Great Ocean Highway. If the DA reaches the police station, the mission will fail. Once the DA is killed, his briefcase needs to be picked up. Any wanted level then needs to be evaded before the players can deliver it to Madrazo's house. This will complete the job. Mission Objectives *Break into Fort Zancudo. *Take out the informant. *Go to Madrazo's house. *Take out the District Attorney. *Collect the briefcase. *Deliver the briefcase to Madrazo's house. Gallery Extradition-GTAO-Pre-emptive_Strike.png|Taking out the informant early. Extradition-GTAO-Titan.png|Chasing the airborne informant. Extradition-GTAO-Lazers.png|Lazers spawned at the Sandy Shores Airfield. Extradition-GTAO-Lazers_Scrambled.png|Lazers scrambled to intercept. Extradition-GTAO-Takedown.png|Taking out the Titan. Extradition-GTAO-Informant(pilot).png|The NPC model used in the Titan Extradition-GTAO-DA(driver).png|The same NPC model used as the DA driving the Stretch. Extradition-GTAO.jpg|The DA's briefcase. Tips *This mission is considerably easier if the player owns a Buzzard Attack Chopper, Hydra or Savage. *It is best for at least two players to play the mission. One goes for the Titan and the another stay on the roads with a fast car ready to down the DA's limo. *The informant can be killed prior to triggering the Fort Zancudo marker before the Titan takes off. Players can use missiles from an aircraft or shoot it with an RPG or snipe the cockpit. **Once killed, the player still needs to trigger the "Break in to Fort Zancudo" marker to progress to the next stage. *The four star wanted level from infiltrating Fort Zancudo can not be evaded naturally prior to taking out the DA, however players can call Lester Crest to have the wanted level removed. *After the player has killed the DA, players can lose their wanted level and then come back to pick up the briefcase as it does not give the player a new wanted level. *The mission used to be able to be completed more quickly if the player went to Sandy Shores Airfield and stole a jet from there. These were the planes that pursued the player after entering the base. ** After the Heists Update, the two Lazer jets do not spawn at Sandy Shores until after the informant has taken off, making the mission significantly more difficult for any players using the original method unless the player has bought an armed aircraft. Bugs *As of the January 2016 Update, the informant's Titan can sometimes freeze in the air right after taking off, making it easy for the player to kill him. Video Trivia *The targets in both vehicles are the driver/pilot. There are no passengers in the Titan or Stretch. **The NPC models used for both targets are the same LSPD pilot used for Jeff Chartier. Navigation }} de:Auslieferungsverfahren Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online